The present invention relates to magnetic resonance imaging using compressed sensing.
According to theory, magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) using compressed sensing can allow recovery of a sparse signal, or a signal that can be made sparse by transformations, from a highly incomplete set of samples, and thus has the potential for significant reduction in MRI scan time.